


me, see you

by xori



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Baby Boy Min Yoongi | Suga, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Crying Min Yoongi | Suga, Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, Domestic Violence, M/M, Maknae Yoongi, Soft Min Yoongi | Suga, but also tough yoongi, i’ll add more tags later im stuck, platonic bangtan, protective bangtan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xori/pseuds/xori
Summary: if it happens once, is it bound to happen again?





	1. Chapter 1

“myeonnie hyung?" a small voice could be heard from the doorway of junmyeon’s studio. the male spun around in his chair and immediately brightened up at the sight of one of his favorite dongsaengs.

"yoongi-ah! what brings you here?" the male asked, standing up with a grunt after sitting for too long in the black chair.

"hi," the male shyly whispered as he played with the hem of his sweater, "i came to visit chanyeol hyung...”

"after all this time you're still so shy, yoongi-ah," the man smiled fondly before ruffling his hair and walking past him, expecting the boy to follow, "he's been really busy the past few weeks. he's itching to release new music but you know how it is."

"y-yeah, he's constantly texting me song ideas n' stuff."

"i bet. visit me sometime soon, 'kay?" the taller male said with a warm smile as he unlocked the door to chanyeol's studio and ushered the boy inside. 

"i-i will, hyung!" the pale boy said after him hurriedly before setting the food he brought down on the table and making his way to chanyeol, who was entranced in the computer with earphones glued to his ears.

the boy gently slid off the device, causing chanyeol to get startled and turn around quickly.

"fuck, you startled me!"

"s-sorry," the boy sheepishly mumbled, "i brought food!"

chanyeol got up with a sigh and stretched his limbs while yoongi set up the food on the small coffee table, "how'd you get in here, anyway?"

"junmyeon hyung let me in."

due to a reason yoongi wasn’t fully aware of, he didn’t have the password to his boyfriend's studio like all his close friends—or bandmates—did. it stung a bit when he thought about it, but maybe it was something his manager asked to keep secret from everyone but his members. either that or he didnt trust yoongi enough. 

he chose not to think about it. his boyfriend,  _his_ chanyeol had proven that he put a lot of trust in him in many other ways. 

"m," the male hummed as he sat on the floor, in front of the little coffee table that yoongi was setting up the food on. 

"i got the original spice because i didn’t know if you have eaten breakfast yet, and you didn’t answer your messages so..." the boy trailed off as he handed the man across from him a tiny bowl and a pair of chopsticks.

"it's fine," chanyeol mumbled as he opened the container and breathed in the spicy scent of the ricecakes. the two began to dig in in comfortable silence other than their munching, slurping and constant 'mm's!' from yoongi. 

neither of the men began to talk until they were nearly done with their meal. yoongi was the one to break the silence. 

"hyung, guess what?" the boy excitedly bounced in his spot as he ate a fried fishcake.

"mm?" the male hummed after slurping his noodles and looking up at his boyfriend. 

"we got invited to speak at the united nations on behalf of the unicef campaign!" the boy excitedly blurted out the news, "no one but us know yet so don’t tell anyone but ah! i’m so excited, yeol hyung! can you believe we were even considered to speak at such an important and prestige event?" 

"that's amazing, yoongi."

"mhm!" the boy nodded enthusiastically, "oh! and tablo hyung as well as suran noona contacted me for a feature slash producing job! noona wants me to produce her title track and hyung wants me to help produce  _and_ rap on his track! this year has been so good to me!"

"wow, you must be happy."

"i really am!" the boy happily ate his food as he rambled about all the good things happening to him lately, "i’m finally happy about myself and what i’m doing! bang pd-nim has been complimenting my work a lot more lately, as well! says i've improved so much in every aspect since he first heard my stuff. a-and they're considering a lot of my drafts for title tracks in the future! they’ve never really done that before!"

"huh, must be nice."

"i missed spending time with you, hyungie. you're the only person i can tell all these things to. thank you!"

"of course."

"do you think we can get nominated for a grammy this year? pd-nim entered for a few nominations and we're eligible for most of them so..." the boy sighed and dazedly smiled, "fingers crossed!"

"is that all you came here for?" chanyeol roughly dropped his chopsticks onto his plate as he looked at yoongi with a look so hostile the boy immediately stopped smiling and swallowed his food. 

"w-what?"

"is that all you came here for? to rub your success in my face?“

"what? hyung, n-no! that’s...that’s not what it is. i-i’m sorry if it came out like i’m bragging, i really am not..."

"oh, really? this is why you made me sit here and listen to all this shit that's happening to you while you see me stuck in my fucking studio, getting all my shit rejected and rotting in the fucking basement? is that what you mean to tell me? because it doesn’t fucking seem like it," the angered male stood up and walked over to his desk. 

yoongi immeditaely followed behind and placed a hand on chanyeol's back with the intention of calming him down. 

"don’t fucking touch me!" the larger male spun around and slapped his hand away. yoongi took his hand back as if he had been burned and looked at him with shocked eyes.

"hyung, i’m sorry, i really didn’t—"

"yes! yes you fucking _did. _don’t try to tell me you didn’t when you clearly fucking did!"

"stop yelling!" yoongi choked out through watering eyes that hadn’t leaked tears just yet, "please."

"stop yelling?  stop _yelling_?  are you fucking kidding me? how could you ask that of me when i’m fucking rotting in my own company? my dreams are supposed to be coming true, i’m supposed to be composing and singing and performing but i’m  not ! your stupid little boyband pushed us out of the spotlight," he seethed through gritted teeth.

"don’t say that. t-that’s not true, chanyeol. don’t blame us for—“

"you know damn well that is! you don’t even do anything for them! if you were a solo artist in the industry, you would be just as unimportant as you were when you had to go around selling your shitty music! everything you have is because of your stupid members. they have it all, and they've taken it from us."

yoongi remained silent and let out a sob, covering his mouth with his sweater covered hand. 

he couldn’t believe the words that left chanyeol’s mouth, knowing everything that he’d been through up until this point. it stung—and he would’ve yelled back at him because yoongi wouldn’t let anyone disrespect him, but it stung so fucking much (he just couldn’t believe it came from  _his_ chanyeol) that he couldn’t even bark back. 

"you're crying. great! now i’m the bad guy! you're the one who rubbed my failure in my face and now you're crying!" chanyeol pushed yoongi with so much force the boy hit the wall with a yelp, "you don’t get to fucking  cry ! you have  everything !"

"i-im sorry!" the boy cried as he cowered away from his boyfriend, who didn’t seem like his boyfriend at all. something in him had snapped, something so deep inside but yoongi didn’t know what. all he knew is that the person standing in front of him wasn’t  _his_ chanyeol.

the man of taller build was angry and so clearly in the wrong state of mind that yoongi truly feared him. 

"get out! get the fuck out, i’m so fucking tired of you—of  _all_ of this," the man growled as he kicked the almost empty food trays off the table. 

"calm down! hyung, please," yoongi grabbed a hold of his arm and received a slap to the cheek in response. the younger male went silent as he held his own cheek, now throbbing in pain along with his lip that he was sure was split. 

he shut his eyes tight, struggling to believe that what was happening was real. 

everything felt like an out of body experience, so much that he wasn’t able to register chanyeol pushing him out of the studio. 

he found himself sitting on the doormat outside the studio, curled in on himself. 

he couldnt grasp what had just happened, his head was so lost and so, so confused. he slowly sat up and stood up shakily, making his way back to the dorms. yoongi held himself and blankly made his way back, without tears or further thoughts. 

he found himself opening the door to the dorms, stepping inside and closing the door behind himself. he took in a shaky breath and continued to walk, until someone's body blocked him from moving further down the hall. 

"where have you been?" seokjin asked.

yoongi didnt say anything, instead stared at seokjin's socked feet inches away from his own worn combat boots. 

"yoongi?"

yoongi slowly looked up at his hyung, and the man gasped at the sight of his dongsaeng with a flared side of his face and a split, bleeding lip.

"oh my god," he quickly caught yoongi before he fell over and sunk down to the floor, holding the trembling boy close, "what happened, yoongi-ah? can you tell hyung?"

the boy only took in a sharp breath before beginning to sob and let tears fall. what had happened finally dawned on him, and he couldn’t contain the pain of the incident down for everyone to ignore.

"what happened?" multiple feet ran toward the two on the floor and crouched beside them, looking at the boy in concern. 

"i-i dont know!" seokjin held yoongi's face in his neck as he rocked him back and forth.

"breaths, yoongi, breaths," namjoon reminded the boy once he heard him hyperventilate. he grabbed the boy's trembling hand and placed it on his own chest, inhaling and exhaling deeply to demonstrate, "count your breaths, baby. 5 in, 4 out. come on, you can do this."

yoongi sobbed as hard as he could, trembling in the elder's hold, but tried to listen to what namjoon was telling him. he choked several times, but was eventually able to calm his breathing to the point where his heart rate wasn’t spiked dangerously high.

"shh, there we go," namjoon smiled warmly as he held the boy's hand tightly in his own. this reminded him of the times he'd have to coerce yoongi to do breathing exercises through his anxiety attacks backstage and at ungodly hours in the middle of the night. 

his heart hurt. he hadn’t seen this in a while.

he really hadn’t. throughout the years, yoongi built his confidence and gained his sense of self worth, slowly but surely. he was no longer the soft boy who allowed people to step all over him because he believed that he deserved it or he was too helpless to stand up for himself. he was strong and stepped his foot down whenever he had to. 

namjoon was terrified that whatever had happened would ruin the progress yoongi had made all these years. 

"who did this to you, angel? can you tell us?" jungkook asked as he ran his fingers through the boy's hair. the boy didn't respond, instead continued to quietly sob and hiccup.

"was it chanyeol?" taehyung asked this time. everyone whipped their heads toward him in disbelief, thinking it was a dumb question with an obvious answer. 

yoongi and chanyeol had been together for many years, and not once had he proven he was bad for him. it was such a far fetched idea.

so when the boy slightly nodded, everyone's hearts got caught in their throats.

"oh my _god_," came a whisper. 

"im going to fucking  _kill_ him," jungkook growled before standing up and heading to the door.

"jungkook, no!" jimin and taehyung ran after him and almost got in a fight at the door way before the male slipped out of their hold and ran for the company building. 

everyone else stayed with yoongi, who cried louder at the fight that took place between his hyungs. seokjin shushed him and moved him to the bed, where he cuddled him close and reassured him that everything would get resolved.

nothing was able to put him to sleep, as much as the members tried. they eventually settled with holding the boy close and waiting it out. 

he cried until he tired himself out and his eyes were incapable of producing any more tears.


	2. Chapter 2

"you fucker!" jungkook whipped the studio door open before charging at chanyeol, who had his head in his hands while sitting on the couch.

punches were thrown and insults were spewed and eventually jimin and taehyung were able to get jungkook off of chanyeol before he could do any more damage to him.

chanyeol quickly stood up, his face bleeding so much you couldn’t tell where the wounds were, and spat at jungkook, knuckles white at his sides. 

"fuck you."

"fuck _you_! thinking you could even lay a finger on yoongi, you fucking monster. i hope you fucking _rot_!"

the two had almost gone feral, veins prominent and eyes red as they tried to throw punches at each other. taehyung and jimin were genuinely worried someone might end up dead.

but before any more serious damage could be done, exo members rushed in and gasped at the sight. some went to chanyeol's aid while others stood in shock at the fight that had taken place.

"w-what happened?" junmyeon gasped as he ran his hand through his hair and constantly switched his gaze between the two heated men.

"ask _him_!" jungkook pointed at chanyeol before trying to charge at him again though he was unsuccessful this time as taehyung and jimin held him back from the neck and arms, "ask him what fucking possessed him to touch yoongi!"

"you _what_?" jongin interjected, looking over at chanyeol in disbelief, hands fisted at his side.

"i didn’t do shit!"

"you fucking _hit_ him! don’t try to act like you didn’t do shit when he came home with a busted lip and a hand print across his face!"

everyone stood in shock, unable to grasp the fact that chanyeol was capable of hurting the boy he loved most.

chanyeol loved him, he really did, he never stopped speaking of him and no one doubted that they'd end up married.

it just couldn’t be.

"h-he wouldn’t do that," sehun breathed out, "_would you_?"

chanyeol didn’t look at anyone, he was silent and remained limp in yixing and baekhyun’s embrace. the previous demeanor he had as he tried to claw jungkook’s eyes out had completely vanished. now he was just...deflated.

he knew he did wrong, he _knew _the severity of the situation, but he couldn’t think of anything other than the anger and resent he held at the moment.

jongin scoffed, "oh my god."

the atmosphere was thick and carried no noise, only jungkook’s heavy panting from the other side of the room.

"l-let’s go. come on, everyone out," junmyeon snapped out of it and began pushing everyone out of the studio, "kyungsoo, minseok stay with us."

"alright," minseok sighed before going to close the door, "i’m so sorry," he whispered to the three bangtan members before closing the door and leaving everyone to worriedly pace outside.

...

a few days later, junmyeon and namjoon talked. the issue wasn’t just a bump in the road for yoongi and chanyeol’s relationship, it could very well be the end, and that would affect both groups whether they acknowledge it or not.

so they decided to leave their company and managers out of the situation. they wouldn’t be of use when they didn’t even know yoongi and chanyeol were a thing in the first place.

they scheduled a meeting at a café at the halfway point of both their companies to talk about what happened and what _will_ happen.

"hey, joon."

"hi, hyung," the two bowed to each other before taking a seat and getting themselves situated.

"so what was his deal?"

"it was just...pent up emotions that got so out of control not even _he_ could stop it, is what he told us. i don’t want you to believe i’m excusing his behavior because it just...nothing can justify what he did.”

the male sighed as he rubbed his temple, "when kyungsoo and i tried talking to him the same day, he wouldn’t answer but we took him home, cleaned him up, made sure he knew we wouldn’t leave him and the next day he was more willing...you know how the situation is right now, joon-ah. the clock is ticking and the date of our military leaves is getting closer...and we _still_ haven’t had a comeback. chanyeol wanted to put out music at least on his soundcloud but the company wouldn’t let him do absolutely anything. that made him so upset he just...broke."

"hm. we haven’t gotten anything out of yoongi. it's like he's in shock. god, i...it feels like an absolute nightmare seeing him with such empty eyes..."

junmyeon nodded apologetically, "he said that while they were eating yoongi was talking about his achievements and things he was doing for the future concerning the unicef campaign, music, etcetera. he told me that something in him snapped and it hurt hearing yoongi go off about his success while he was failing, even if he didn’t know. so that’s that."

"i don’t care what yoongi said beforehand...there is not a single reason in the world for him to put his hands on him. i don’t think that this can be fixed...because the fact that he went as far as hitting yoongi..." namjoon sighed and rubbed his face.

"i know. none of us ever thought he was capable of hurting anyone, especially yoongi. he rarely gets angry, but maybe that’s the reason why he broke that day."

"the damage he may have done to yoongi..._god_. don’t—don’t let chanyeol near him, alright? keep him away. yoongi needs time to heal from this."

"okay. he... has an appointment in a few days with his therapist. this... this should help. this is what we could give him, now we wait it out and let chanyeol and yoongi fix the rest themselves."

namjoon let out a sigh and nodded as he took a sip of his hot chocolate, "did jungkook get to him?"

"yeah, but he did deserve it. he said he's glad he got hit, otherwise his anger wouldve taken him further."

"well, let's just hope everything works out."

junmyeon nodded, but like namjoon, didn’t seem so sure.


End file.
